1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit structure and a method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the invention relates to a circuit structure having an electromagnetic shielding function and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology of manufacturing printed circuit boards (PCB) improves, the dimensions of PCBs have become smaller. Because of design requirements, not only have circuit components on a PCB increased, the transmission speed between each circuit component is required to be faster. However, for a PCB with a limited layout area having many circuit components, the distances between signal traces must be reduced. This causes cross talk between the signals traces, which affects transmission quality. If the distances between the signal traces are increased, the circuit layout area will become smaller.
Furthermore, when electric currents or voltages of electronic products vary under high frequency or high speed, the electromagnetic noise produced may be transmitted through radiation or conducting paths. This affects the signal transmission of neighboring signal traces, and requires an additional component or protection object to protect the completeness of the signal transmission of the signal traces from being affected from external electromagnetic waves. However, even though the top and bottom sides of signal traces have components or protection objects to prevent the electromagnetic waves from spreading, however, the left and right sides of the signal traces are open space. Thus, electromagnetic waves can interfere with the signal transmission of signals traces from the left and right sides of the signal traces. That is to say, the signal traces are easily interfered by electromagnetic waves, which further affect the completeness of the signal transmission.